


Just a Bottle of Wine

by KairiasYami2



Series: hope (comes slow) [17]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairiasYami2/pseuds/KairiasYami2
Summary: More Dee and Remus fluff because it's cute and sweet.(Day 33 of '500 word challenge' I'm doing with myself.)
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: hope (comes slow) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671700
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Just a Bottle of Wine

Prompt: Bottle of wine

* * *

It’s become almost tradition; after a particularly hard day at work, Remus would buy a bottle of wine to bring home with him. He’d arrive home, usually several hours after Dee, and they’d share the bottle.

They never drink enough to get too intoxicated, both of them having enough bad experiences with drunks to allow themselves to get so out of control. For Dee, it’s his father; for Remus, his fellow mobsters. Drink too much, and you could hurt those you care about, even if you don’t mean to. They have confidence in each other, in their love for each other, but they don’t want to risk it.

But between the two of them and their high alcohol tolerance, they can finish the bottle without getting too tipsy. 

For Remus, it’s a way to relax. He’s wild and chaotic, for sure, but in his job if he’s ever out of control of himself and those around him, either he or his subordinates could die, and he would never allow that.

For Dee, it’s nostalgic. His mother would let him take sips of wine on long days, and they’d spend countless minutes enjoying each other’s company in silence. Those memories are some of the few positive ones he holds dear, and he appreciates the chance to reminisce. Additionally, he is able to spend wonderful moments with Remus, in silence and in quiet conversation.

Their jobs are stressful and busy, and both of them are people who enjoy being busy.

They both take incredible pleasure at the chance to spend time together in peace.


End file.
